It is known to use heat exchangers in thermodynamic processes. The heat exchangers are in this case used, in particular, to heat a gaseous working fluid, or fluid for short, to a particular temperature level in order to ensure that the gaseous fluid remains in a gaseous state before, during and after the compression, i.e. respectively before entry into a compression device and after exit from a compression device. In this way, damage to corresponding compression devices due to so-called liquid slugging can be prevented.
Because of existing and future statutory regulations in the context of fluids to be used in corresponding thermodynamic processes, development of chemically complex fluids is to be observed, which are distinguished in particular by their good environmental compatibility as well as their safety properties.
The use of heat exchangers in the scope of thermodynamic processes using such fluids is difficult, in particular, since to date there is no known production method for corresponding heat exchangers, by means of which surface sizing of thermal transfer surfaces on the heat exchanger side is made possible in a technically reliable and satisfactory way, such that heat transfer that prevents condensation of such fluids before, after and during the compression is thereby ensured.